inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Everlasting Bond
A fanfic by Chong Kah How 05:30, May 5, 2012 (UTC). Story "ENDOU-SAN," said Mysterious Lightning as she blocks the shot for Endou. "ATSUKIA," yelled everyone the girl lied on the floor crystallized completely except a part of her face. "Player change, changing Mysterious Lightning with Tobitaka," said Couch Kudou. "Yes sir!" said Tobitaka as he then heads out the field. "Endou-san, please be the same Endou, I know, everyone knows, don't give in to these acts!" said Atsukia. "Look! Everyone's there, watching us so fight on!" "Endou-san," said Tenma. "Everyone," said Endou. "Do you guys have the courage to take on something like this? "Yes! Yes, I have," said Tenma determinedly, then followed by everyone. "Then, LET'S PLAY SOCCER!" With that everyone was fired up. "Such rallying will not help you," said Euryale. "So what? At least I, no, we have the hearts to face all dangers," said Endou. "That's right!" said Tenma. "I believe that is enough, shall we begin the match?" said Euryale. Soon, the match began again with Euryale's deadly hissatsu tactics. In just a few seconds, everyone was partially crystallized but then the whistle for end of the first half sounded. "Phew! Saved by the whistle, I guessed!" said Noah. "But, that Hissatsu Tactics, it's imposible to breakthrough," said Kariya. "What should we do?" "In the next half, we just have do like we do!" said Tenma. "Huh?" said everyone. "You know, everytime we were in a pitch we just have to put our hearts together!" said Tenma. "Hearts together, huh?" said Noah as he then smiled. "Perphas that would work!" "YEAH," With that everyone heads back to the field. Soon, the second half begins as Euryale uses the same tactics as before but the Inazuma Chronos pulled back to the defense lines. "Very well, Black Diamond Dust," said Euryale as she command Hyo to unleash his deadly Hissatsu again. The shot flung towards the team but... "NOOOOOOOWWWWWW," yelled Noah as he, Fubuki & Gouenji in Keshin Armors deflected the ball back. It almost hit Euryale but the girl just use her threads to move it away. Soon, a Keshin Armored Tenma & a Mixi-Maxed Fey rushes to the ball & advanced to the goal. "No use," said Euryale as she unleashed her Keshin Dread Flame Manipulator, Cheriston & attempt to bind the two. Tenma got bind but then Noah, Fey & Gouenji were seen rushing to the goal. "STARRY REQUIEM" the three shoots. "Defend the goal with thy flesh," said Euryale as she move all of her other players in front of the goal to block the shot. "PIEEEERCCEE THROOOOOUGH," yelled Noah as the shoot goes through & GOAL. The points were now 4-4, tied. Euryale's master, Idanika looked at Euryale with furious eyes as Euryale bows & looked at the Inazuma Chronos with much colder eyes. "My Master is unhappy, so I shall now so no more mercy," said Euryale. Soon, Euryale proceed with the same Hissastu tactics as before but.... "Dread lines: Exorcism," Euryale quickly sends everyone flying & then... "Perish here & NOW," said Euryale as she controlled her 3 strongest players to make a Hissatsu shot. "Behold! Lost Christmas!" added Euryale as the shot headed to the team. "TOBITAKAAAA," said Endou. "AHHH," said Tobitaka as he unleashed his Keshin. "Void Wing Defender, RAVEN," said Tobitaka. "SHINKUUMA CROSS," With that the shot was stopped. Euryale looked at the team with an emotionless face as usual but this time with suprised eyes. Soon, Endou, Tenma, Fey & Gouenji.... "EVERLASTING KIZUNA," they shoot the ball to the Souless Material's goal. The shot pass by Euryale by a inch as the girl fall backwards of the gust from the shot. Her Paradox Gear also have broken of the shot. Soon, the shot enters the goal net & GOAL. 5-4, Chronos' victory. "We, we, WOOONNNNN," said Endou. Everyone smiled but then fainted while the reserve members come rushing towards them with big smiles on their faces. "Hmph! Euryale had fell but lucky for me I have plan B," said Idanika. "Hehehe, is it my turn, old man?" said shady boy behind. "Soon, Haxon, soon," said Idanika The end. Hope you like it. Chong Kah How 05:30, May 5, 2012 (UTC). Link: Noah Dreams, Inazuma 11: Chrono Breaker Category:Fanfictions